


Un secreto

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes tiene un secreto, su MAYOR secreto. Y lo ha tenido desde niño, siempre lo ha querido ocultar pero cuando se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de otro hombre, tiene que confesárselo. Y sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un secreto

Todo el mundo creía que la genética estaba de parte de Sherlock. Que le había proporcionado de una belleza extraordinaria que muy pocos tenían.  Era alto, con una tez blanca y sin manchas. Algunos lunares se desperdigaban por su cuello, torso y espalda, pero eran tan pequeños que incluso le daban un toque bello.

Tenía los pómulos altos, unos ojos grandes y de color verde como el mar. Sus labios eran gruesos y el superior formaba un arco perfecto. Además, su fisiología había hecho que cualquier cosa que comiera la quemara así que su delgadez casi extrema era natural.

Todo el mundo que le veía, suspiraba y volvía la cabeza para observarle mejor, pero no todo era lo que parecía. La genética había estado de su parte en cada aspecto físico, excepto en los cromosomas. En realidad, Sherlock nació como Elizabeth Marie Holmes. Y fue una hermosa niña en un matrimonio rico que ya tenía un hijo varón.

Todo el mundo fue feliz ante esa llegada, sobretodo la señora Holmes pero, cuando Sherlock comenzó a hablar, entendió que algo iba mal. Al principio Sherlock decía que él no era ninguna niña, que no le gustaban las cosas rosas y que quería llevar pantalones como su hermano mayor. Ser un pirata en Halloween.

Al principio sus padres le dejaron, creyeron que lo único que estaba haciendo era imitar a su hermano mayor y que por eso también quería vestir como lo hacía él, que solo era una fase.

Pero cuando cumplió los seis años, Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermana, más probablemente hermano, había nacido en el cuerpo equivocado.

Mycroft se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño renegaba de todo aquello que tenía que ver con el género femenino, incluso de su mismo nombre ya que, cuando creía que nadie le escuchaba le susurraba a sus peluches que él no se llamaba Elizabeth, porque Elizabeth era nombre de chica y él no era una chica, era un chico.

Un día, Mycroft le preguntó a su hermano que como le gustaría llamarse, y este, como era de esperar, eligió un nombre de varón: Sherlock.

Desde entonces, Mycroft se refirió a él con ese nombre. Tratándole ya como su hermano, porque sabía que lo de Sherlock no era una ligera confusión. Era un hecho, y era obvio que tenía que aceptarlo cuanto antes. Un psicólogo concluyó que Sherlock tenía un trastorno de género, pero que debían de esperar a que comenzara la pubertad para empezar un tratamiento hormonal.

Y fue cuando a Sherlock se le vino el mundo encima. Nunca salía de su cuarto y estaba todo el tiempo bajo las sábanas. Incapaz de aceptar que tendría que cumplir los 14 años para que comenzaran a inyectarle testosterona para su cambio hormonal.

Mycroft veía que su hermano cada día estaba peor. Apenas comía y si algún día los estrógenos se hacían patentes sería terrible para él y quizás podría llevarle al suicidio. Y Sherlock tenía una mente prodigiosa que el mundo no podía perderse.

Así que consiguió, mediante sobornos y manipulación, que Sherlock obtuviera las hormonas que correspondían con su verdadero género.

Los cambios fueron graduales y muy, muy lentos. Empezaron por la voz, agravándola a medida que pasaban los meses, luego, comenzó a salirle un escaso vello por el rostro y el pecho. Su musculatura aumentó al igual que su peso, pero seguía siendo hermoso. Mucho más hermoso de lo que lo era cuando estaba en el cuerpo que no le correspondía.

Con 12 años cambió el nombre legalmente a Sherlock Holmes, cambió de instituto y empezó una vida nueva como varón. Fue cuando nadie dudó de su género, siempre era tratado de “él” y llamado por Sherlock. No podía estar más feliz.

Su forma de ser era tosca y era por eso que no tenía amigos pero a Sherlock no le importaba. Tenía lo que quería y no quería nada más.

Cuando Mycroft regresó de la universidad, le preguntó a Sherlock que si quería hacer una resignación completa de su sexo mediante una operación de cirugía plástica pero Sherlock le dijo que no.

Que estaba bien así y que veía los sentimientos tan absurdos que nunca los necesitaría para intimar con alguien. Porque lo veía absurdo.

Pero por primera vez en toda su vida, Sherlock se equivocó.

Con 30 años, conoció a John Watson, ex médico del ejército que buscaba un compañero de piso. Y Sherlock, que también necesitaba uno, le ofreció vivir con él.

Jamás había tenido uno y nunca sabría cómo comportarse pero, cuando John comenzó a vivir con él, vio que era más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

John estaba completamente fascinado con sus conocimientos y deducciones y no solía hacer preguntas impropias. No era el típico compañero que insiste en que está haciendo el otro todo el tiempo, aunque, compartían muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, los casos.

John había entrado su vida inesperadamente y fue así como comenzaron a trabajar juntos, yendo detrás de los malos.

En dos años se hicieron muy buenos amigos, tan, tan buenos que Sherlock no pudo evitar caer en las sensaciones de cualquier humano y acabar enamorándose de él.

Era lo peor que podía pasarle.

John, en una ocasión, le había comentado que había tenido un novio en la universidad y que el estar con alguien de su mismo sexo le había resultado muy agradable, así que se consideraba bisexual. Pero aun así, Sherlock volvió a tener miedo.

—Tienes que contárselo —le dijo Mycroft una tarde aprovechando de que John había salido a trabajar.

Sherlock bajó su violín un momento y le miró.

—¿El qué? —preguntó como si tal cosa.

Mycroft le miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es tan evidente, Sherlock… —susurró.

El menor de los Holmes soltó un bufido y miró a otro lado.

—No puedo contárselo sin más…

Mycroft rió.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptar tus sentimientos? —preguntó divertido.

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué había dejado que su hermano se convirtiera en la persona más íntima de su vida? ¿Por qué había dejado que viera su vulnerabilidad? Quizás porque le debía mucho.

—¿Alguna vez te ha importado todo esto? —preguntó de golpe Sherlock.

Mycroft alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué te gusten los hombres? No. No veo diferencia —dijo Mycroft sin perder el contacto visual.

—No me refiero a eso… Me refiero a…

—Sherlock —le interrumpió Mycroft —. Eres un hombre que se siente atraído por otros hombres. Está bien.

El detective suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie mientras miraba su reloj.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas, quizás John sienta por ti lo mismo que tú por él y no le importe como seas. Podrías intentarlo, en caso de que no sienta lo mismo puedo asegurarte que John no se irá. Es un buen hombre, Sherlock, te seguirá tratando como el petardo que eres.

Sherlock rió divertido mientras le veía marchar. Tenía razón. No podía pasar de ese día. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que John pudiera sentir algo por otra persona.

Cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto:

“Te invito a cenar. SH”

“Está bien. Salgo a las ocho. JW”

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, le envió la dirección del restaurante por mensaje y le dijo que le estaría esperando, luego llamó para reservar a la hora dicha y se levantó.

Se duchó, vistió y arregló y para cuándo fue la hora ya llevaba quince minutos esperando. John llegó  cinco minutos más tarde, casi corriendo.

—Perdona —le dijo nada más llegar —. Pero la última paciente sí que tenía un problema grave y la tuve que derivar al hospital.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Está hecha la reserva —le dijo.

John le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Haberme avisado de que ibas a venir tan arreglado y me hubiera ido a duchar por lo menos —le dijo John.

Sherlock no respondió, le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

Los nervios se lo comían por dentro pero estaba aguantando cuanto era posible. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tan importantes que no sabía por dónde empezar. Ni como decirlas…

Y la cena se pasó y no fue capaz de confesarle nada. Se limitaron a hablar de los casos que salían en los periódicos, del blog de John y del caso médico que este había tenido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sherlock se sumió en sus pensamientos. Aquella cena no había servido para nada, solo para incrementar aquello que estaba sintiendo. Solo para hacerle sentir peor.

—Oye —dijo John —. ¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Tenemos alcohol? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Me lo regaló un señor mayor —dijo y sacó una botella de whisky de su maletín —. Lo único que tenemos de alcohol es el etílico que usas para tus experimentos…

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en su sillón. John llegó poco después con dos vasos con hielo llenos hasta la mitad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó John de golpe.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Sherlock agitando la cabeza mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

—No soy un genio como tú Sherlock, pero estoy casi seguro de que quieres contarme algo y no sabes cómo.

Las mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron y John rió en voz baja.

—Era una cita, ¿no? —preguntó el médico —. La cena —aclaró.

Sherlock le miró directamente a los ojos y luego asintió débilmente. John simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Son correspondidos.

Sherlock abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sin entender.

John se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse justo enfrente.

—Que también me gustas Sherlock. Mucho —susurró John.

No era la forma más romántica de declararse pero era una forma. Pero el rostro de Sherlock palideció.

Si John sentía lo mismo eso significaba que querría intentar algo, y Sherlock se moría de ganas pero eso suponía que…

—Tengo una cosa que contarte. Antes de seguir hablando de esto —le dijo.

John le cogió una de las manos.

—Dime.

Sherlock tomó aire varias veces y elevó sus ojos hasta los de John. Luego abrió los labios.

—Nací mujer —susurró, tan bajo, que apenas pudo oírsele.

Pero John lo oyó, y no perdió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé —le dijo —. Creí que nunca me lo dirías.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho Mycroft? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Tu hermano no me ha dicho nada, Sherlock —le dijo John muy serio —. Compartimos baño, miré en tu neceser para buscar crema de afeitar porque la mía se acabó y me encontré un tubito de líquido con la tapa roja. Trabajo en un hospital así que me imaginé que era testosterona… —susurró —. Además —dijo acercándose a él —. No tienes nuez —susurró antes de besarle la parte del cuello donde se suponía que debería de estar.

Sherlock se quedó completamente petrificado. Ese era uno de los temores que siempre había tenido, que la gente supiera de su condición al comprobar que no tenía nuez como cualquier otro hombre, pero cuando comprobó que la gente no se fijaba en ello, se le olvidó por completo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Y no te importa? —preguntó en un tímido susurro.

—¿Ves que me importe? —preguntó John —. No. Quiero salir contigo.

Sherlock se acercó un poco a él, dejando que sus narices se rozaran.

—No estoy totalmente operado —susurró.

—Otra cosa más que no me importa —le dijo John antes de acortar la distancia y besarle con cuidado.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso no era asqueroso y lleno de saliva, era un simple roce que sabía a whisky. Un sabor dulce y embriagador.

El beso se profundizó y John no tardó mucho en usar su lengua, dándole a Sherlock la opción de imitarle y adquirir sus propios movimientos.

Se separaron al rato.

—Prometo que nuestra próxima cita será mucho más elegante —susurró John.

Sherlock se rió y asintió.

—Pero invita tú —le dijo.

—Me parece justo —sonrió John apartándose.

Se sentaron a ver la tele, porque a John le encantaba como exageraba Sherlock de las cosas tan simples.

Aunque el detective ahora estaba alucinando. Había sido tan simple… Sonrió. Ya sabía porque quería a John, porque era un hombre admirable.


End file.
